


Muffins//Team before all

by SomeLove_fanfics2day



Category: Gregory Horror Show, Jak and Daxter, Jelly Jamm (Cartoon), Wario Land (Video Games), 私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! | Watamote - No Matter How I Look At It It's You Guys' Fault I'm Unpopular!, 짜장소녀 뿌까 | Pucca (TV)
Genre: Anger, Baking, Brutal Murder, Cannibalism, Darkness, Friendship, Killing, Mental Health Issues, Mouth Sewn Shut, Other, Tailoring, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLove_fanfics2day/pseuds/SomeLove_fanfics2day
Summary: (This is inspired by the MLP fanfic made by Reitanna Seishin so go read that or watch the videos on youtube since their really good! Here's the plot)Pucca was the first,Then Daxter,Then Gregory,Then Tomoko,Then Merelda,and finally Rita. They were a family since they didn't have a family themselves. A team is a family. No matter who comes to shove.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little dip in the water for new comers

Rita walked back to the bakery skipping happily,she was carrying a bunch of sugar and multiple amounts of fruits since her and her friends were making fruit cupcakes where different fruits would be in the cupcake giving it flavor. Rita opened the door of the bakery to see her family and a person eating a plate of brownies,"I'm back with the ingredients!" She said happily placing the basket on the counter,"Amazing! Now we can begin!" Pucca said jumping up from her seat,"Why did you need me here again?" Zelda asked as she ate,"You'll see.." Gregory said giving her a cup of tea.

The princess was called over by Merelda,she agreed seeing as there was sweets involved. But when she drank the tea,sudden sleepiness rushed over her,"Well..this had been fun..but I need to get home." Zelda stood up but Merelda grabbed her hand,"Come rest in the guest room,we'll contact Link to come pick you up." She said walking her downstairs to the basement,the others followed suit smiling creepily. Zelda had fallen asleep in the former queens arms,"Who shall tie her down?" "I want to! I want to!" Pucca jumped in and grabbed the princess. She laid her down on a metal table,she tied restraints on the girls arms,legs,and head,"All done!" Pucca said saluting happily.

"Who should be the one to lead the torture?" Tomoko asked putting her apron on,"Well..you did it last time,I did it already,so Rita's up next!" Daxter said,Rite looked over as she put on her apron,"Really? I get to lead?" Rita asked excited,"Yep! You've been watching us do it for years so your ready to do it by yourself!" Merelda ran towards her and lifted her up,"Your ready to fly with the wings we gave you!"

She said spinning her around,the two laughed happily,"She won't wake up for a few hours,what shall we do while we wait?" Tomoko asked getting the knives and supplies out,"Oh! How about we tell our story? How we got together!" Merelda asked placing Rita down,"That's a great idea! Who wants to go first?" Daxter asked excited,"In all fairness-" Gregory said,"-Tomoko should go first." The girl looked up,"Why?" "Because you've always kept the reason behind why you were locked up hidden. Even after me and Daxter saved you." "Oh yeah.." Tomoko sat down and sighed,"This is my story..I don't like talking about my past,but your my family so I can."

_My life was normal,I had no_ _problem with growing up. I had loving parents and a little brother,I had good grades and had a bunch of friends,everything was perfect. But that all changed one night. I was sleeping peacefully,the stars were out and I had no worries. I was awoken by my door opening,my mom was standing there looking afraid,I asked what was wrong but she only grabbed me and ran me towards the 3rd floor that I was never allowed to go up. There was a single door there,she put me in the room that had food and water,a simple window,and cloth,she told me to never leave the room and never make a sound for my safety. She kissed my forehead and left. That was the last time I saw her. I've been in that room since I was 10,I was freed when I was 15,and I'm 18 now. The time there stayed with me for years and never have left me,I wonder what would have happened if I left that room,would I still be alive? Would I have been killed? Would I be here with you all today? All I know is that I never left and I'm here now._

Sounds of an claps was heard as the room filled,"I say Gregory should go next,you just told us your mom was terrible and never explained why." "She's right! Let's hear it!" Daxter said excited,"Fine.."

_I was never given a good life. My dad left my mom when I was born and My mom would abuse me every chance she did even if I did what I was told. I was 7 when the abuse got worse,she would start to use objects to hurt me. Any chance she got,she would use it to hurt me. She even tried to get rid of me by dumping me at her friends house,but her friend was very nice to call the police..if she was very nice then she would have adopted me. The abuse gotten worse from that moment,she would lock me outside and make sure I never ate until I was called out about it. I hated her so much,I wanted to kill myself because I had nowhere else to go and nobody ever wanted to help..EVERYONE HATED ME!_

The room fell silent hearing the rat yell like that,Daxter placed a hand on his shoulder as the rat started to cry,"You don't need to continue.." He said giving a comforting smile,"I should have made her suffer more..she deserves to suffer just as much as I did all those years!" Gregory cried holding his hands to his eyes,Daxter pat his back. Pucca looked over at Zelda who was waking up,"She's up!" everyone looked over and smirked even the rat who was crying,the sight of blood makes him happy.

The princess groaned as her head span like crazy,she looked up seeing the people in front of her all wearing aprons and a smile,but Merelda was wearing a bow stitched up made of human skin. It was made nicely..no blood around it.

"Wha..What's going on?" Zelda tried to move but she learned she was tied to a table,she started to hyperventilate looking around trying to think of something,"Calm down,if you stay calm. Everything will go smoothly. Trust me,I know." Merelda giggled creepily,"Why am I tied up? What is this place?" Tomoko walked over to a light switch and turned it on,Zelda was almost blinded by the light but when she opened her eyes..she wished she haven't.

The room had ribbons around it but some were made of intestines and unused organs,there was a table that laid multiple heads and a single tray of cupcakes,muffins,and brownies,"Oh god..." Zelda wanted to throw up,"Amazing right! We made it ourselves! The ribbons were Merelda's idea,she's a great home designer." Daxter said smiling. Merelda turned around and showed Zelda her bow,"Like it? It took awhile since I want all the different types of skin colors to make up my bow,that's why I only got one side done..but soon enough my bow will be finished,Then I'll move on to other things like a dress or skirt! Too bad you won't be around to see it! But you'll be apart of it!" Merelda said hopping happily,"Why are you doing this?!" Tomoko flinched at the loud noice,"Who wants to tell her?" Daxter asked looking around,"I want to!!" Pucca yelled running in front of her,]

"I started it! It started when I was eating my goods,but it was missing something,so I tried to add more sugar and other things but it didn't work. As a last minute resort,I used my blood. It tasted better! So,I started to kidnap people and use their blood,but when I notice the organs would give me away,I started to use the organs and it taste even better! So I did just that! I moved here and bought this bakery as my home and work ground,awhile later,Gregory,Daxter,and Tomoko moved in. They saw me working on treats and asked how I made them,so I showed them,they joined in with the fun! Soon Merelda and Rita joined in after they came into town,they were scared at first but they gotten used to it. That was when,we became a family."

"This is insanity! How could you get away with this?!" Zelda screamed,"Yeah! You think they would have gotten the hint. But no,everybody is too dumb. And who would even expect Sweet Rita,Loving Merelda and Beautiful Pucca?" The princess looked over at other three,"I knew something was wrong about you three!" They smirked,"We're we THAT obvious? Maybe laughing to ourselves was a give away." Gregory chuckled,"Zelda..You said..that you would be..my friend.." "Well that isn't going to happen is it now?!" Everyone giggled hearing that,"Now Rita,Are you ready to start on your first project?" "Yes I am! I'm going to have some fun!!" Rita yelled grabbing a scalpel

Zelda looked at Pucca in disgust,"You corrupted them! Your a witch! WITCH!" The 5 people in the room looked over at her with scary expressions,Merelda walked up to her,"You..Have NO right to yell at my sister!" She slapped her,Zelda looked at the girl she called a 'friend',"I thought you were a good person..but your like the rest of them! Your just like them! You don't understand the torture we've been through! You think that things are easy just because your a princess of a land that's relying on an elf to save it! Your just a worthless piece of human skin! You don't deserve to LIVE!" Zelda looked at her in sadness/shock cause she never saw her like that,"Corrupted? I don't think we needed to be corrupted to do this. We've been broken from the day we've been born,either because our parents hated us,or the world shut us out. You would never understand,YOUR..the witch.." Daxter said pointing at her.

The princess was crying now,"No more wasting. It's time to begin!" Rita said placing the scalpel on her skin,Zelda jolted us and started to move around,"She's...making this hard!" Rita accidentally stabbed her,Zelda screamed in pain,"Hold still then!" She screamed annoyed,Pucca walked forwards and held her arm still,"Thanks sis." Rita said happily. She stabbed the knife into her skin carving a huge amount out,Rita gave it to Merelda who seemed upset,"I don't think I want HER to be on my bow. She doesn't deserve to be remembered..in anyway." Merelda said placing the skin on a cart,"Makes sense,now what should we do to her?" Rita asked placing the scalpel down,Daxter walked over to a box and pulled out a hammer,"How about we break her fingers?" He asked walking towards the little girl,"Good idea!"

She grabbed the hammer and Zelda's hand out,Rita lifted it up and slammed it down. It didn't break anything but caused serious pain to the princess,she tried to break free but only caused her crown to fall off. Pucca noticed and picked it up,she placed it on her head and started to act like a princess,"Good marrow! I'm Princess Pucca,I'm really beautiful and I'm very well mannered. I enjoy tea parties and playing tennis with my other princess friends. I care about myself more then anything. I don't need anything,just money,Money,MONEY!" She teased making the others laugh,Zelda looked at Pucca with hatred.

Rita grabbed a bow of nails and moved the table upward,"Gregory? Can you hold her leg still?" Rita asked moving everything to her leg,the rat held her leg still as Rita held the nail still next to her knee. She took the hammer and held it out,"Don't! Please! Wait-" The girl slammed the hammer down piercing the nail through her knee,Zelda screamed in pain feeling the blood be released,"Ready for another?" Rita asked going over to her other leg doing the same there. Once she was done she placed the supplies down,"Can I give her a haircut?" Merelda asked,"Sure! Just doing cut her _perfect_ face." Rita teased,the emerald haired woman walked up to her with a hunters knife and grabbed her hair and started to pull it.

"So pretty..I hate it.." Merelda said starting to cut through the hair as Zelda cried,she started to sob out loudly making Tomoko covered her ears,Merelda noticed this and cut her face by 'accident',"Opps! Sorry!" She said smiling. Merelda took the cut amount of hair and smiled happily,"What should we do with this?" "Maybe we could make a scarf? Or maybe add it like a decoration." Rita suggested. The former queen looked at Zelda with a smug look and flipped her own hair,the princess wanted to hurt them..something she never wanted to do before.

Gregory grabbed some copper wires and walked over to Rita,"I had this idea yesterday,how about piercings? She's a princess..so.. _high and mighty_..maybe we could make her look less like a princess." He said,"That's a great idea! Everybody garb some!" Rita said getting everyone attention. Everyone walked over to Zelda holding the wires,"Tomoko? Would you like to begin?" Rita asked,the black haired girl nodded and walked over to Zelda. She took a wire and pierced it through her legs in a zig-zag pattern,she ran out and she tied it all together.

Tomoko looked at her work and smiled pleased,Daxter came up next and started to put the wires through Zelda's right arm. He put the wires through the top skin like he was sewing,he backed up smiling creepily at her. Pucca came up next,she looked around and walked to her legs,she took where the nails were and put them through the holes and tied them off with the nails at the end. Gregory was next,he moved to her left are where the cut was and pushed the wires through very messily. Merelda walked up with a scary expression,she started to push the wire through her chest moving them through her chest but avoiding the stomach,"I never liked your kind..after I left my kingdom..I finally understood what I did wrong. I was spoiled by my royal life..maybe if you'd given up your crown..maybe you'd be the one doing this to me." The emerald haired girl giggled walking away from her.

Rita grabbed a battery and placed it in front of her,she took her wires and placed it on the bolts. She connected the wires to the opened wires,"Ready for fireworks?" She asked holding the handle,everyone looked in excited meant. Rita flipped the switch causing bolts of energy through the princesses body making her jolt up in pain,Zelda screamed in agony as the energy pulled her body praying that it would just end.

As if they heard her thoughts,the energy was cranked up even more. If it wasn't for the soundproof room,the town residents would be coming in to ask what's going on. Rita stopped the energy pulling it away from her,"Ready for the final round?" Gregory asked,"Yeah! I'm super excited!" Rita grabbed a regular knife,"Hold on! Don't forget the serum." Daxter said giving her a syringe.

The pink girl injected it below the princesses rib cage stopping all feeling,she cut an 'I' through her body humming happily. Tomoko gave her a bucket to place the organs in,"You..all-" The 6 looked over at her,"You..all are..going to.. _hell.._ " they giggled happily,"Oh..we know..we're not worried about it." Gregory said smiling,"We'll be there together down there. So it doesn't matter.." Merelda chuckled with a hint of evil in it,Rita pulled out Zelda's organs as she was slipping away,"I think we could make some royal muffins out of hers,or maybe cookies!" Rita suggested placing the intestines in the bucket,"Cookies sound good,and we can give it to her 'royal' friends." Pucca said sill wearing the crown,"We can use the fruits for a future project..hopefully soon."

Zelda looked up at the 6 the last thing she saw,she closed her eyes finally meeting death.

"Oh my goodness!" Peach said as she ate a cookie,"These are amazing!" "You really like them? Rita made them herself." Daxter said as Rita returned with pink lemonade,"They are! I never knew you could bake!" Link said taking a cup,"Lots of people don't,I keep it secret for the most part but I'd love to share it with my friends!" Rita said sitting next to Tomoko who was drinking her lemonade,Pauline looked at the 5 who were sitting down and giggling to themselves which freaked her out. Pucca returned with more cookies,"Ta-Da! I call them,'Princess cookies'!" She said placing them down happily,"Wow! They're the color of every princess! Even Samus!" Link took the one that looked like Zelda making the now 6 of them giggle creepily.


	2. Video Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bakers plays video games since it's raining and nobodies up for awhile

Usually,the bakers would be torturing someone but it was too dark outside and it was raining,nobody would be outside at this time. Tomoko and Pucca were playing a video game and somehow Tomoko was winning having never play this game and Pucca was upset since she had practice. Merelda was making sure a piece of skin was secured so she could sew it on her bow later,Rita was both watching Merelda sow and the two play. Daxter along with Gregory were watching the two play and laugh a bit when Pucca would get upset.

Of course it was raining,but as long as they were together,it didn't matter what weather came their way,"Come on..MOVE!" Pucca screamed at her in game avatar who wouldn't get out the mud,Tomoko's avatar was waiting outside the mud,"Just jump. Press the A button." "I AM!!" Pucca soon died,"AHHHHH!!!!!" She threw the controller to the ground as the antennae glowed red,"This game is too easy,can we play something else?" Tomoko asked exciting the game. She scrolled through the game library until she stopped at one,"How about this one Pucca?" "Yes! I'm great at that game! Get ready to be beat!" She yelled grabbed her controller back in the game. Merelda looked up from her handy work,"When your done with your bow,can you make me a bow?" Rita asked,"Sure! I'm already on work on something for everyone!"

A ding was heard signaling that the pastries were done,"Who-" "I made them!" Daxter jumped up and ran over to the personal kitchen they had,he put on oven mittens,rolled up his sleeves and opened the oven letting the smell of honey fill the air,"Wow! That smells delicious!" Rita said happily. Daxter pulled them out and held them over his head,"I called them-

"Honey Cakes!" The cupcakes were soft yelled,the icing was deformed,but made up with a small honey cookie on each of the cookies. Daxter walked over and placed them on the table,Rita grabbed one and bit into it,"Honey! It's honey flavored!" She said enjoying the flavor,"You know that girl who came down where she shouldn't have?" "You mean Honey the Cat?" Gregory asked as he took a cupcake,"Yep,I decided to bake her into honey cupcakes and cookies!" Daxter said smiling. Pucca took her eyes off the game to grab a cupcake but she was then knocked off the stage but a dragon,"look out for the dragon." "Thanks..." Pucca said annoyed.

The group ate and talked the whole time the sky was covered by the clouds and rain


	3. The next victims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team looks into the book to see who's the next victim,The decide to do all three at once

The group were in their room laughing and enjoying some sweets,Rita grabbed the book that decided who they would kill,"What are you doing?" Daxter asked,"I'm re looking on the ones we already done,and seeing the ones upcoming!" She said opening the book to page 5,"Remember when we killed Catherine?" "Oh! I led that one! Didn't we cut her face off and made her eat it?" Gregory asked,"I'm sure we did!" Merelda giggled a bit,"What about Gex? He had a naughty mouth!" Pucca said,"It was smart of us to sow his mouth shut! No more bad words to come out!" Daxter said. Rita then saw page 6,they already had half..but 3 people were left,"Bello.." "huh?" "Bello's next.."

The 6 looked in shock at the remaining 3 on the page mainly Gregory,Pucca,and Rita,"You guys can sit these two out if you'd like." Daxter said as he exchanged worried looks with Tomoko and Merelda,"No.." Pucca closed the book,"We're going to do this with you guys. Merelda? Would you like to lead this one?" "I would love to! With help from you guys!" Gregory grown an idea,"How about we get all three of them!" "But..we never dealt with three at once.." Tomoko said in a defeated tone,"Well theres a first for everything right?" Merelda said smiling,"Yeah! let's do it!" Daxter smiled. The bakers went down to the shop and started to bake the drugged pastries.

Rita walked back into the bakery bringing three people with her,the rest of the bakers looked over smiling,"Hey grandpa!" James said waving happily,"We're not related..you just follow me around.." Gregory mumbled,Garu looked at Pucca who was waving at him and was about to run away,Bello was excited since Rita said they would be trying a new kind of cupcakes,"So what are we eating?" He asked sitting down,Daxter pulled out a tray of strawberry cupcakes,"Oh! Those looks amazing!" James said snatching one off the tray,"Not even a thank-" Merelda was interrupted when Bello also took one and golfed it down,but Garu was the one to take one and said,"thank you.." "Your very welcome dear." She said smiling.

The bakers watched as the three victims ate,"Wow! There's chocolate custard inside! It taste amazing!" James said shoving the whole thing down his throat,Bello ate his licking his fingers,"Man,Rita you should have told me you baked! You can make these everyday back on Jammbo!" Bello said grabbing another cupcake off the tray,"Oh..I don't think I'll be returning anytime." Garu was still on his first cupcake severing every bite he had,"What do you think?" Pucca asked,Garu nodded giving a small smile. James reached for another but stopped when he started to fill dizzy.

Gregory stood up and walked towards the rat,"Are you feeling ok?" "No..I feel dizzy.." "Me too..What..are in these things?" Bello soon passed out along with James,Garu looked over in shock,"Is he-" Pucca stood up taking a syringe out her pocket and walked behind Garu,she jabbed it into his neck where he soon passed out just like the other three,"Forgot to say this but Garu is resident to all chemical drugs." She said picking his motionless body up from the ground. She,along with Daxter and Gregory pulled their bodies to the torture room and decided to put 2 on the ground chained up and one on the table,the rest soon follow behind.

"You know,it's only fair if I give my guy to Tomoko." "Oh? Why?" "Because,I had my turn. And besides,Gregory and Pucca's doing their ones,I already led a torturing so it needs to circle back to me." Rita said putting her apron on,"That makes sense..as long as they don't scream so loud.." The black haired girl said looking at the on they put on the table,Belllo. The 6 bakers sat down and waited for their victims to awake,"So,who shall tell their story next?" Gregory asked,"I can!" Daxter raised his hand,"Go at it!"

_When I was 5,my house was burned down. The police discovered my dad had ratted out a mafia group and a member burned down the house killing him and my mom. I was sent to an orphanage,but nobody wanted me since I said and did many..disturbing things. When I turned 12 I was forced to work in the kitchen but soon told I couldn't after I was found taking knives and other sharp utensils out there._ _The other kids stayed away from me since I was considered creepy and the lady also ignored me since I would always ignored her wishes and requests. Until one day,a girl took something of value from me,a padlock my mom gave me when I first came here. I chased after her to get it back,but she had thrown it in the trash..and the truck was here..soon it left with my only memory of my parents_

_she laughed and laughed..and laughed..she thought it was a joke and nudged my shoulder like we were pals. I..wasn't laughing..that night,I sneaked into the girls room holding my pillow. I looked down at the girl responsible for it,I then held the pillow over her face not letting up as she screamed,I wasn't moving at all,I was full of anger and hate. Once she stopped moving,I knew she was dead. But once I lifted my pillow from her face,something snapped inside me..I wanted to laugh out loud seeing her in utter fear..I soon ran away when I turned 13,nobody figured out the killer..and nobody ever will.._

"Oh..My..God! That was amazing!" Rita yelled,"Yes,suffocation very bad way to go out." Tomoko added,"Thank you,Thank you. Now I think Merelda should go next." Daxter said as the emerald head was stitching her bow,"Me? Alright then!" She placed the bow,needle and thread down.

_When my mom died,I was given the crown pretty early,the most youngest queen to rule the land. I thought being queen would be fun,but turns out it was dull at best,I wasn't allowed outside the castle until I did certain tasks. My hair had to be perfect,my clothes in perfect order,and I had to maintain a perfect diet and shape. Meaning I couldn't eat sweets like I wanted to anymore. When I turned 13,I was outside in the court yard sitting on a swing sadly since I didn't really have any friends but that's when I heard the sound of a little bird_ _chirping,I followed the sound and found a baby bird out his nest. It's wings were broken so I took him in as my own,I wasn't allowed to have pets so I sneaked him in myself. I fed him,washed him,played with him,and gave him all the love in the world,he was..my best friend. But all that happiness came to an end,when a maid was coming in my room when I had my bird out,she saw and screamed so loudly that a guard came running in. He saw the bird and-_

Merelda didn't finish that sentence,"What did he do?" Rita asked," _He stomped on it..no matter how hard I yelled..he never stopped until my friend had died._ " The girl was shaking holding back tears.

_I watched as the maid took my friends body away,that day I didn't stop crying,I couldn't stop crying. Losing my only friend..I couldn't take it. Soon my tears dried up and a smile crossed my face,I summoned a maid and they came,it was the same one who screamed. I smiled at her walking towards her with a knife and stabbed her in the stomach,she didn't scream..she fell to the ground hardly making a sound. A sickening smile crossed my once,crying face._

Everyone clapped impressed,"So the kingdom had it when it burned down huh?" Pucca asked,"Yep..all in the name..of my bird friend. I hope he's flying high up there." Merelda said smiling happily,that was when the three awoke from their pass out,"Whose first?" "Him! His skin will look amazing for my bow!" Everyone surrounded the boy as he awoke.

Bello opened his eyes yawning like he just took a small nap,"Good morning Bello!" Rita yelled excited,"Oh..hello Rita,how are-" Bello tried to rub his eyes but soon realized he was tied down,he looked around and saw the other 5 from before but all of them looking a lot more creepy,"What's going on? Is this a party or something?" He asked looking around,"No." Came Tomoko's short reply as she approached him,"Are you-"

"I'm sure Tomoko,I did mine,so it's all yours!" Tomoko smiled and looked back at the red boy,"Ug..my head's spinning..Grandpa..where am I?" Gregory groaned looking back at the rat who was now fully awake,"Is it possible that I can kill him? At the same time?" Gregory asked,"As long as you savor the skin!" Gregory and Pucca walked over to their victims smiling devilishly at them

Garu looked up at Pucca surprised to she her tame for once,"Hey grandpa..why are we tied up? It's hurting my hands.." James said yawning,"First off..I'm not your grandpa..second we'll be needing you for our goods we bake." Gregory said,"Wait..so you tied us up to tell us that?" Bello asked,"No.." "Well if we're helping you then we need to be untied to do so! So can you untie me? It's hurting my arm."

Tomoko smiled at him taking a scalpel,"W..What are you doing with that?" She placed it near his hip,"T..This isn't funny! Stop-!" Bello screamed in agony as Tomoko started to carve a big chunk of skin out. James and Garu watched as the boy was being cut,Garu started to shift back and forth trying to get out the ropes that held him,"The ropes are too tight..you'll get a skin burn and Merelda hates damaged skin." Pucca said pointing at the girl who was given the red skin like a gift.

"What is going on?!" James shrieked in fear,Gregory slapped him across the muzzle,"Shut up then..so we can explain." "You know how we like to bake and all?" Daxter asked,they all nodded,"To bake though,we need the special ingredient to do so. And the ingredient is in the body! All the goods you eat from us,is from everyone in town!" "We've been eating people?!" Bello screamed,"Yes..were you not listening?"

Tomoko asked covering her ears to stop anymore loud noises from hurting her ears,Garu looked down feeling guilt that he couldn't save anyone from their death..and he was supposed to be a 'hero'. Pucca lifted his head to see his tears build up,"Don't be so sad! At least we get to spend our last few moments together! Isn't it great my dear?" Pucca asked smiling oh so happily,"let's get to work Pucca.." Gregory said receiving a knife from the table,Pucca got a kitchen knife from the table as she smiled.

James looked up at the rat he looked up to as he walked towards him holding a knife in his hand,Garu was too busy crying and blaming himself then to look up the girl who chased him everyday. James flinched as Gregory grabbed his right ear,"Do your parents love you?" Gregory asked smiling a friendly smile,"Y..Yes.." "I see..my mom..never loved me..I despise those who had a better life then me,I deserved some happiness in my life...but it never came. Do you really think you deserve to be happy?" Gregory asked his smile fading,"G..Grandpa-" Gregory yanked on the little rat's ear

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! I'm 28 years old,and I never gotten married!" James started to cry more as his ear was pulled more. Garu was fighting back sniffs when Pucca brought the knife to his face,"Calm down..the less you cry..the less pain I have to feel." Pucca said really meaning those words,she didn't want to hurt him since she loves him so much but she had to.

"What would you like Tomoko?" Merelda asked,"I would like a candle,a lighter,a bucket of gasoline just 1 ounce,and then shattered glass." Tomoko said calmly. The emerald haired girl walked halfway upstairs before something was said out loud,"GO TO HELL!" the bakers looked over at Bello who screamed that,"*gasp* He said a bad word.." Rita said,"It's fine when adults say it..but kids? That's bad!" Pucca said covering her mouth in shock

"We need to clean his mouth out. I'll go get some soap." Merelda said going upstairs. Rita looked at Bello,"That was very bad of you! What would Mina say?" "Why are you into this?!" Bello screamed,"Stop screaming! Your hurting Tomoko's ears!" Daxter yelled holding her. Merelda walked back downstairs with the supplies,she placed them on a table,"Thank you..Daxter,can you clean his mouth?" The fire haired boy grabbed the soap and put the liquid into Bello's mouth but he spit it out,

"STOP!! STOP!!!" He screamed,Daxter grabbed his face looking into his eyes as his own looking demented and full of anger,"STAY STILL!" He yelled back almost breaking Bello's jaw off. Daxter poured it back in and grabbed a toothbrush that was coated with blood,he started to scrub roughly not letting up even though the boy was crying and trashing around,once Daxter was done he moved back taking breathes he denied since his anger fueled him

"Note of advice,don't make Daxter mad." Rita said from behind him,Bello spit out the blood that filled his mouth but was stopped,"Swallow it." Tomoko cooed in a sorta nice way,Bello didn't,"I said..SWALLOW IT!" Tomoko screamed. The red boy swallowed his blood that tasted really bad,"Good..Rita? Can you light the candle please?" Tomoko asked.

Back to where the other 2 were,Pucca had taken off his hood so she could see his face better that was drenched in tears and blood,"Aw..I feel really bad..but at least I can keep your heart!" She said happily grabbing a saw,she walked over to him as he was looking down again. The girl smiled at him sweetly,Gregory looked over at her from his own master piece,"What are you sawing off?" He asked looking at him

"His legs,I have the rags to stop the blood." "I'll hold them still." Gregory said grabbing one and laying it flat. Garu tried to stop him but he had grown weak,"Remember when you kept running away from me? Well..that won't happen ever again..since your losing your legs so you will never leave me.." Pucca keeled down and held the saw on his thigh,She started to saw slowly. Garu looked up in agony not giving her the satisfaction of his pain but.. _damn_..it hurt.

Pucca finished and picked up his leg,"One done! One to go!" She said as Gregory held his other leg down,Pucca did the same there. She took both legs and placed them down on the table and grabbed 6 rags,she tied them around where she sawed off his legs. Gregory went back towards James smiling,he had cuts on him but not a lot of damage on him. Gregory looked at the table and grabbed a staple gun,"I like your eyes..how about I brighten them up a bit?" The young rat started to cry,"I thought you loved me! You always were there for me!" Gregory giggled

"You think I'd love a brat like you? What world are you living in?" Gregory aimed the gun at the rat who was sobbing,he shoot a nail at his face that landed on his face which caused more pain then he thought. Gregory fired again,it landed on Jame's eye where he was firing,"One more to go." But James started to scream out,"Mommy!!" He screamed out,Gregory rolled his eyes annoyed,he put the gun down and crossed his arms waiting for him to calm down,"Your boring me..Pucca? Can you get me the bucket?" Gregory asked,"Already? Is he that boring?" She asked standing up,"Yes..I thought that he would have been fun like Catherine but turns out he's just annoying." Pucca gave him the bucket along with serum.

Gregory put the drug into Jame's body causing it to go numb,he lifted his shirt and started to make an 'I' shape on his stomach. James stopped crying seeing as it was useless now,"G..Gregory..even..if this..is..bad-" Gregory looked up removing the liver,"I still look up to you..your an..inspiration for me..I..I love you.." James said smiling painfully,the older rat didn't answer. He pulled out the heart violently,as James closed his eyes he heard one more thing

"I don't care..What you feel.." soon the young rat was dead. Gregory started to remove the rest quickly before they went bad,"Good work!" Pucca said happily as Gregory stood up holding the bucket of organs,"I'm going up stairs to take a shower,I'll see you guys up there." Gregory said placing the bucket on the table,"Alright,see you later!" Rita said waving happily as the rat went upstairs.

Pucca was now left with her love that was still alive somehow since he had lost lots of blood,she leaned into his ear and whispered something,"I love you~" Garu looked at her with anger,Pucca grabbed the knife she used to cut his face and rolled up his sleeves. Pucca was surprised to see cuts lining his arm,"You hurt yourself? Why? There's no point." She said looking disappointed in him,"You know Garu..your not as strong as I thought. I think we need some time apart my dear." She said stabbing the knife into his stomach,finally,Garu said something,"I..HATE..you.." Pucca looked at him and started to cry

"PUCCA?!" Daxter ran over to her as he heard her cry,"What did you say to my sister?!" Daxter demanded,"He..He..said he hated me!" The girl covered her eyes sobbing,Daxter looked at him with a crazed look,"Oh..So you hate her huh? Well..If I was correct..all you friends we killed said they didn't like you either!" "Daxter! Don't lie to him. They said they HATED him." Merelda said smiling.

"SHUT UP!!" Garu snapped,"You failed to save them..your a terrible ninja.." "YOUR WRONG!!" The 3 laughed happily at the torment they were causing him,meanwhile,Tomoko was working on Bello for his own mental torture that was a lot more effective,"Being locked in a room and not allowed to go out..is nothing compare to your life. Rita told me all your friends hated when you talked.

They hate trying to reason with you." Bello tried to block out but Tomoko was in his ear,The red boy was grinding his teeth as Rita started to burn his skin with the candle,"Why didn't your parents want you? The same reason my parents left me..well..they died..your parents just didn't want you.." Bello soon stopped crying and became numb

Rita stopped burning him and looked at him,she slapped him,no response,"We did it!" Everyone looked over and saw the broken boy,"You broke him?!" Daxter asked surprised,"Yep!" 

"Holy crap! You did brake him!" Merelda said skipping over to him,"We shall now harvest his organs and make red..tarts." Tomoko said grabbing a syringe full of the serum,"Ohh! Tarts! Those sound amazing!" Daxter said happily,Pucca smiled at Garu and lifted his head,"Your watching this." She said,that's when she noticed his face turning pale,"Are you ok?" She asked shacking him.

He looked up with hate filled eyes,Pucca placed a hand on his cheek smiling with some tears in her eyes,"I have to kill you now..It was fun to play with you..one final time." Pucca took a serum and shoot into his lower rib cage,she hummed as the knife sliced his stomach open. Garu looked at her with half closed eyes,the girl with black hair pulled the kidneys out placing them into a blue bucket

"P..Pucca?" Garu said making her look up as she almost pull the lungs out,"I..I love you.." He said breathing little,Pucca started to cry more,"I..never heard you say that to me..or anyone.." Pucca smiled kissing him one last time before she pulled the lungs out. That was when Garu slipped away. The girl wiped tears out her eyes and took the rest out,"I'll be upstairs." She said picking up the bucket smiling at her family,"Alright! We'll be up there in a few minutes!" Merelda said waving goodbye as Pucca walked upstairs.

Tomoko opened a box of nails and took 2 out,she nailed them into his stomach,"Bring me the gasoline." She said,Merelda brought it to her. The black haired girl turned the table over and poured the gas over the nails and a bit over his bloodied wound

she giggled a bit as he felt the pain rush over him but couldn't react. Tomoko head her hand out from the lighter to be placed,she lit the nails and they soon melted on his skin which caused it to melt through his skin **(Probably not scientifically accurate..but whatever..)** Tomoko giggled as she took a knife and cut through the melted bit.

"Your kind has very soft skin,So easy to cut,easy enough to eat." She said licking her lips creepily,Rita looked into his eyes looking scary. Daxter gave her a green bucket,"Thank you.." She said smiling sweetly

"You know,for half my life,I only had one thing to worry about. Getting good grades and making friends,but then it was all about survival. Sad I had to get rid of that life that I loved. Soon you'll lose all that too,I hope you like the afterlife,It's the only thing you'll know from now on." Tomoko said quietly,"I don't care anymore..I just want to die.." He said looking down,"Oh..then this is your lucky day dear." Tomoko then removed his heart,then he was dead. She took a breath and smiled,"Let's start on the tarts."

"Why did you call me here?" Mina asked as she walked through the bakery door to be delighted with the smell,"Hello! We've made some treats!" Rita said laying out 3 plates of Tarts,Scones,and gingerbread,"I..made the tarts.." Tomoko said timidly,"I made the gingerbread!" Pucca said happily,"I made the scones.." Gregory said normally. Mina grabbed a tart and bit into it

"Wow! This is amazing! I never tried anything like this!" Mina said taking a scone and gingerbread,"The secret ingredient is 'love'." Merelda giggled making the others chuckle in return,the door bell ringed when a rat with brown fur,"um..have you've seen my son? He's small..has purple eyes..and blonde hair. He said he was going to get some sweets." She said,"He was here,but he left 2 hours ago. We didn't see where he went." Pucca said trying to sound concern,"oh..well..thank you anyways-" "Would you like a scone?" Gregory asked holding one out,"well..sure.." She said grabbing one,she ate it,"This is good! Can I bring one home to give to my son?" She asked eating it,"Sure,I'm sure he'll.. _love_ it.." Gregory smiled at that last part.

That night,Pucca was in the personal kitchen baking the heart into one single cupcake for her. She spent more time on this since it was the heart,the rest were used for the gingerbread,once the oven dinged she knew it was done. She took it out,it was red velvet with strawberry custard inside. Pucca took out the frosting out the fridge and made a pink swirl of icing that was pretty impressive,she put a heart wrapper on smiling at her work,"Now we'll be together..forever.." She said taking a little nibble,delicious,"Pucca! We're playing Mario kart! Wanna play?" Daxter asked walking in the kitchen

"I call being Toad!" Rita announced,"No!! I wanna play as Toad!" Merelda screamed,"Play as the baby characters." Pucca nodded happily,"Pucca's playing! Everyone!" Daxter walked back into the living room,Pucca placed her treat down smiling happily,"I call being Isabelle!" Pucca yelled as she ran into the living room.


	4. The curse of Merelda

A girl walked onto the throne looking at the people dressed up for the occasion,"Princess Merelda,Will be now known as Queen Merelda!" A knight said pointing the young queen out. She was given a crown and a whole castle for herself. Merelda is 16. The towns people clapped at the words. But the girl didn't feel happy. She was taking the place of her mother that died,nobody could replace her. Nobody could fix her brain that was breaking at the seams. Nobody could see it through that porcelain face.

Merelda found herself outside in her courtyard swinging back and forth humming a tune. It was really cold,the middle of winter wasn't the best. She was about to go inside but heard the sounds of a little bird,Merelda got up from the swing and walked towards the sound. It came from a bush. She moved the leaves and twigs and found a bird that had a broke wing,it was a baby bird. It was a male,blue feathers but with a single yellow one on his head,"Aw..Poor thing..Must have been left behind.." She said taking the bird in her hands,"It's ok..I'll take care of you.." She said petting his head receiving a chirp from the bird.

The young queen took the blue and yellow bird to her room,she put bandages around his wing and gave him crumbs of the muffin she was eating,"It may take awhile for your wing to heal,so you'll have to stay here for awhile." She said petting his head,"Hmm..Mind if I call you Yellow Feather?" She asked. The bird chirped,"Yellow Feather it is!" Merelda said happily giving a very happy smile.

The months past. It was now spring. Yellow Feather's wing healed and now was able to fly. Him and Merelda spent all their time together,eating muffins and talking. This day was the same,Merelda ate a muffin and gave her bird the crumbs. But this time,things would be different. A maid walked in so she could clean,"Excuse me my queen,but may I-" The girl with emerald eyes looked over surprised. The maid screamed seeing the bird near the very fragile queen,a knight ran over and grabbed the bird,"NO! Stop!" It was too late.

Merelda just watched emotionally as her only friend was being smashed to death,the blood stained the white carpet. Once the deed was done the girl fell to the ground,"It's ok..it won't hurt you anymore." The knight said. Merelda finally broke. She started to laugh as tears ran down her face," _You killed him.._ " She said standing up slowly. Merelda grabbed a pair of scissors off her desk," _HE WAS MY ONLY FRIEND!_ " She screamed running towards the two who made her snap.

Soon...Flames engulfed the town she was queen of. Crimson red covering the streets. Merelda looked at the sight and smiled,"I..I think I'm ready to go now.." She said turning her back walking away from the madness she created.

The queen found herself walking through a forest looking down,"Where will this world lead me? If I die..then who would care? But I must go on..or I will die..something wants me to live..so I will for now.." She sang as she went deeper. Merelda stopped walking seeing a small child sitting on a log.

"Hey Merelda! What do you think we should we make him into?" Pucca asked as Gregory and Daxter were taking Poo's arm off,"Muffins..the colors should be yellow and blue.." The former queen said with a smile,"Perfect!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally..It's done


	5. Mess with one of us..Mess with all of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoko is being picked on and Daxter had enough of it,he disregards the rules and picks them next

Daxter was walking through town carrying some ingredients to make the next batch of cupcakes,it's been 8 months since they killed the three boys and they ran out of the ingredient. He thought for a second,it was his turn to lead the torture and was brainstorming how he could torture them and what he could make them out of. He noticed Tomoko but then saw that she was looking down,that's when he saw a girl mocking her.

"Why don't you smile for once? You'll look less dead..or are you already dead? That would explain the horrid smell coming from the bakery or maybe it's just terrible baking." A girl with blonde hair said laughing,you couldn't see it at first but Daxter knew her too well and could tell she was crying,he walked up to her and stared down the girl,"Leave her alone." "Who's this? Your boyfriend? Man he has a weird hairstyle..He's as weird as you!"

She laughed,"You better shut up." "Or what?" The girl looked closer and realized who it was,"Oh my! Your that orphan who ran away! Why did you run away? Did nobody want you?" "I said shut up." "Or what? Your going to cry? Is that how your parents died? You cried too much that they drowned in the tears?" "If you don't shut up-" She pushed him jokingly,"Your whole baker group is weird..no wonder you guys get along." Daxter was about to yell but Tomoko ran away,"Ha! What a cry baby,your girlfriend if a cry baby." She said walking away laughing. Daxter turned around stomping as he walked towards the bakery.

He slammed into the room throwing the supplies on the table scaring everyone who was in the lower bakery,"What happened?" Merelda asked as she comfort Tomoko. Daxter grabbed the book and turned through the pages,"What's the name of that girl with blonde hair? She has tan skin and half her hair is covered by a blue tobe." "Oh! That's Sky." Rita said. Daxter turned to page 20 and found her name,"We're doing her!" Daxter yelled throwing the book down,"But..we already have someone down." Gregory said,"She needs to be punished! NOBODY..messes with Tomoko..not after all the s*** she's been through!"

Daxter screamed a crazed look in his eyes,"Alright..we can do two..if it's for Tomoko.." Pucca said smiling. The green eyed girl looked up at Daxter her eyes full of tears,"T..Thank you.." She said giving a weak smile.

Sky walked with her nose in the air,she always had confidence of a queen and thought she should have been a queen. She noticed the emerald haired girl walking to the market,"Oh isn't it..QUEEN Merelda..oh wait! Your not queen anymore! You've downgraded to a baker!" Sky laughed,Merelda ignored and continued to walk. All see needed was a few jewels then she can go back to the bakery,she walked towards the jewelry cart and took out 100 dollars,"30 gems,Sapphire." She said to the lady,the girl grabbed 30 sapphire and took the money,"Thank you.." "No problem,tell Gregory that I enjoyed the Scones he made." "I will tell him that!" Merelda took the bag of gems and walked away.

Merelda came back with the gems,"Good,bring them downstairs." Gregory said seeing her holding the things needed,she walked downstairs where Pucca and Tomoko were getting everything set up. The rat looked at Daxter who was over where the knives were and was sharping them,"You ok?" Daxter looked over,"No..That bi**h is going to die..slowly..and painfully." He said grinding his teeth,Gregory walked over to him

"Calm down..do you want what happened when we first started happen again?" Gregory asked making the boy calmer,"No..but..I can't stand watching you guys get hurt..those people don't understand the pain we've been through! 'Get over it!' They say 'Stop acting like a baby!' They should just shut up! I wish I could cut open their throats!" Daxter screamed holding his hands to his head bearing his nails into his hair.

"Daxter! Please,your-" Gregory saw as his hair fell to his shoulder,Daxter looked and was shocked,"Your anger.." The boy sighed,"I just want them to stop.." Gregory hugged him close,"I know..we'll stop them soon.." Rita came from her room and saw the two hugging,she didn't understand but she knew what they were dealing with since she faced the same thing.

Rita opened the bakery door letting a girl with blonde hair in,"So I heard you sold scones. I would like to try some." Sky said sitting in a chair,Gregory grabbed a plate of the scones that finished cooling and gave her one. Sky took a bite before she spat it out,"Ew! What did you make me eat?" She laughed,the rat hid his anger the best he could and let a sigh escape his mouth,"What would you like to have then?" Sky looked up and then smiled,"A muffin. I hardly had breakfast.." Merelda took out a drugged treat that she made recently,it had a aqua and yellow wrapping that reminded her of her dead bird friend that had a yellow feather on his head.

She placed it in front of the girl and watched,Sky took a bite and smiled,"Much better..You should take lessons from her,Gregory..those scones would make your mother sad." Gregory girted his teeth trying to hide his anger. Merelda smiled as Sky ate the whole thing,"Good..Now I would like to-" Sky started to feel dizzy,"God..were those old?" the girl started to move towards the door but collapsed on the floor. The two dragged her body to the basement where the rest of them were waiting.

Sky awoke her head spinning,"huh?" She looked up and saw the 6 bakers in front of her but one of them were right in her face

**(Could have done better with this one)**

"About time you woke up..I was tired of waiting.." Daxter said crossing his arms annoyed,Sky looked around the best she could and saw banners,one being made up of skin, along with tables that had dried blood and sharp objects

"Where am I?" Sky asked as she tried to move her arms but she saw she was restrained down,"Your in our basement! We gather our indigent!" Pucca said excited,that's when Tomoko caught her eye with a creepy smirk,"ug! That freak must have made this prank..untie me..it didn't work loser,did you really think that-" Daxter grabbed her face and looked crazed,"DON'T..TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" He screamed making everyone jump even Tomoko,not hearing him scream like that.

Sky trashed about trying to get his hand off her face,Daxter let go clenching his fist,"Why am I here?! So you can scare me? Ok! You officially scared me! Now let me go!" Sky yelled,Merelda giggled,"We can't let you go..we need to make our goodies! Why,the muffin you ate was made of someone!" Sky's eyes widened,"I..ate..someone?!" "Well..everyone did. Remember your birthday,the last day you saw Bolo?" Sky started to cry,"He was really fun to play with! But he was really hard to keep still." Rita said jumping up and down.

"You won't-" "Listen sweet heart,we've been doing this for years. So stop saying we'll get cought,We're professionals at this point." Daxter said giving a small smirk,Sky moved her arms up to try to get her arms free,"Stop trying..theres no way out. You will die here..and nobody will find you." Sky couldn't take it and started to sob out,"I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I was jealous of you,Tomoko! You have these people who care about you and I was so mad that I didn't,please let me go,I'll leave town and won't tell anyone!" Sky begged trying to reason with the girl

"I don't know..Those words really hurt me.." Tomoko walked up to her,"I can't smile for no reason since I used it with my past life. There was no point in using it when I was locked up,since nothing was funny. You think smiling is needed everyday for a person to have personality. I see it as a way to hide other feelings,but when I do smile..it's real happiness..I'm happy to be with my family,but I'm not happy when you say things about me or them. You never get told bad things since you don't have a mental illness like all of us,you don't know how hard it is to hear someone and only hear static..so no..we won't let you go,You need to face your words..head..on.." Tomoko said very quietly but Sky could hear clearly

"Listen! Just hear me out! If you let me go..I..I could go out and get your victims! That sounds great right?!" "No thank! We have a system,we bring people here,drug them,and then we have fun with them! Sometimes we go to their house and take them,either way we're great at it!" Rita said smiling,"But I-" "Enough talking!" Daxter took a wickedly sharp knife and held it near her skin,"Let's begin." He began to cut into her skin.

Sky yelled like he was doing someone terrible which he was but not that bad,"Oh..she's hurting my ears.." Tomoko said,Merelda took a bloodied rag and shoved it into Sky's mouth,"Sorry..But Tomoko has a thing with screaming. It hurts her ears,really,really badly." Merelda went over to the green eyes girl. Daxter ripped the skin off her arm and gave it to the former queen,"ohh! This will looked amazing on my bow!" She said placing it face up so it can dry,Sky looked up as her eyes met the one eye that stared at her with a dead look.

Daxter grabbed a torch and walked over to her other arm,"Where did you place those jewels?" Pucca walked over to the table and grabbed the bag of 30 sapphire gems,"Aren't they beautiful? I bet she'd LOVE them." Pucca said giving it to the boy,"I bet she will." Daxter took on of the sapphires and started to melt the bottom. Once it was,he jammed it onto Sky's skin. The blonde girl screamed feeling the burning liquid on her skin,"We choose the sapphire gems because your so..HIGH and MIGHTY..Daxter suggested it." Pucca giggled.

Once all the stones were put in Sky's arms,legs,and bottom face,Daxter got up and smiled creepily,"Who would like to cut her face off?" He asked looking back,"I want to!" Merelda yelled skipping over to her with a knife,she smiled happily which didn't match up with her words,"I never liked you..you always acted like you were better then everyone. What makes you better then the rest of us? You take care of war birds? So?" Merelda cut a bit off her cheek,"People like you..make me so mad! You were born with the perfect life and never had to face the bulls***t we faced! You deserve to be killed,I'm so glad that Daxter choose you cause if you stayed alive any longer then I'd go insane!" Merelda yelled started to stab her face

"Hun..your over doing it." Gregory said taking the knife from her,"Oh..sorry.." "It's ok..I'll take it from here.." Gregory said taking the girls place. Sky trashed about and was able to get the rag out her mouth but the rat stopped her from moving

He started to make a circle around Sky's face making sure it was cut perfectly,"Did I mention I was a perfectionist? You did say it was stupid that I spent too much time on one thing." Gregory said sliding the knife under her skin,he moved back

"Rita? Would you like to pull the face off?" Gregory asked,"Yes! Can I pull her eye out while I do it?" Rita asked Daxter,"Of course." Rita grabbed a scalpel and ran towards her,"R..Rita..Please don't..I..I help you..before.." Sky begged,"I know,You taught me the I before E rule. But I don't like people who hurt my family,so I'm sorry Sky.." Rita said giggling,"B..But they kill..people..This is..wrong!" "I know it is. I help with the baking and torturing! I thought you gotten the hint already."

Rita grabbed the skin that was holding onto the face and started to pull,"It's..on there..too..tight!" Rita yelled as she continued to pull,Sky was screaming the loudest screamed,"You can do it Rita!" Merelda yelled,"Keep pulling!" Daxter yelled. Everyone was shouting words of encouragement as the little girl pulled,but she was able to pull hard enough that only the half part ripped off,"Not bad! You tried your best."

Pucca said patting her head lovingly,Rita stood up and placed the skin on a table where the skulls were. Sky's face only hand the bottom,the top was ripped meaning her eyelids were gone,"So pretty~How about some makeup to make you look even better?" Pucca asked smiling at the girl,Sky shook her head the best she could but knew it was pointless,"Merelda? Can you help me get the basket?" "Of course sis!" The two went upstairs.

"Tomoko,What would you like to do with her?" Daxter asked,"I would like to..make her..eat..peanuts..I heard she was..allergic to them.." "Good idea! I'll go get the peanuts!" Rita yelled running up,Daxter looked at Sky with a creepy smile,"I bet you wished you never talked to us..That way your turn would've came later." Sky looked down in pain,she was going to die and she accepted her fate.

The girls returned carrying peanuts and makeup,"Ready to look pretty?" Merelda asked hopping happily. The tan skinned girl looked up and shook her head,"Just kill me you psychos.." They all giggled,"How many times are people going to say that? It's funny how,when pain is brought up..people just wanted to die. But when we ask to die..we don't..but the ones who want to live..die anyways..funny isn't it?" Tomoko asked smiling.

Pucca grabbed Sky's face holding eyeliner in her hand,"Rita? Do you want to stab her eye out? You said you wanted to." "Oh yeah! Guess I forgotten when I was pulling her face off." Rita grabbed the liner,she stood up on a stool and held it over her eye,"You always wore too much liner..I didn't like it.." Rita stabbed it in causing a loud shriek to come out Sky's mouth,Rita pulled it out leaving black ink in the socket

"Look! I did it!" "Congrats! Your getting stronger!" Merelda picked the pink girl up and twirled her around happily,Pucca grabbed lipstick and put it on Sky's lips messily,"Pucca,your messing up. She isn't going to be too happy about it." Gregory said looking at her,"Let me help." He walked up to the girl and grabbed fake eye lashes.

He placed them on her eyes but they fell off,"Oh right..you have no eye lids.." "We have hot glue!" Daxter yelled walking over with the hot gun full of glue,he started to shot it over her exposed skin. She screamed loudly as the glue mixed with blood,Gregory placed the lashes on where the glue was,"wow,your good at this." "Thank you. I did learn from the best." Sky looked down,"Hey wait! I wanna do your makeup now!" Merelda grabbed the blush and put it on Sky's cheeks,she then took nail polish and 'accidentally' poured it on her exposed face,"Opps!" "Merelda! She's going to be mad again! Man,she can't seem to catch a break." Rita said giggling,"I'm sorry..I'm just a screw up..aren't I?"

Everyone gasped hearing that,"Did..she say that to you?" Tomoko asked,"Yes..It hurt me..but I was strong..I could take one insult.." Daxter looked at Sky with that crazed expression,"I..Should have choice you..the day..you walked through the door.." He said grabbing nail polish removal and poured it on her expose skin,the tan girl screamed once again feeling the fire go into her skin and under her bottom face where the gems cooled off. He moved out the way looking at the once beautiful girl,Rita walked forward and held out some peanuts

"Let me help.." Tomoko said picking her up,"Open wide!" Rita said as she shoved them through her mouth,Sky was so weak she didn't even try spitting them back out. They went down into her body causing a bad reaction to come out,"Now you'll be more pretty!" Tomoko let the girl go.

"I think it's time..don't you think?" Daxter asked grabbing a knife,"Yeah,I'm tired of seeing her face." Tomoko said walking over to Gregory,"Do you-" "No..she deserves to feel this." Daxter said as he started.

Sky looked down as the boy she made fun of cut her open,"You know..we could have been friends. But turns out,when you see people with a mental illness you think them of a freak and can't be a normal member of society. We don't appreciate the fact you make fun of us and think we can just be 'normal'. If normal is being a person like you,then I don't want to be. Consider this a favor,we're making sure your kind doesn't breed so more can be made and brought in this hell we call 'life'." Daxter said as he removed the liver,"I'm sorry.." Everyone looked at her

"I'm so sorry for making fun of you all..I should have known it was wrong..I should have gotten to know you guys better so I would understand. But please..don't do this to anyone else..forgive them..and..and live your lives together! You all have a great bound..and..and you can be happy without blood being shed!" They laughed hearing those words making Sky's smile fall.

"You really are a f***ing idiot!" "Gregory! Language!" Merelda laughed playfully punching his arm,"You think we're doing this for revenge? Most of the people we kill haven't done anything to us,we kill them to make our goods so we can sell them." Daxter classified,"Just kill me..I don't want to hear anymore.." Sky begged looking down,"Gladly." Daxter took out her organs slowly. He finished with the heart and watched as her eye closed,"Finally..she's dead.." Everyone clapped.

The 6 bakers were sitting down eating some baked sweets but Merelda walked over wearing a pink apron and holding a tray of freshly baked cinnamon rolls,"Ohh! Those look amazing!" Rita reached for one but was stopped by Pucca,"You already had enough sweets. You don't wanna spoil your dinner,Gregory's making rice." Rita sighed and watched as the buns were placed in the center

"I called Peach over so she can try them. Is that ok?" "Yeah! It's great to have the over." Daxter said taking one off the tray,"Oh sure! It's ok for him to take one!" The bell ringed showing the princess and her friends,"Daxter! Your hair!" Peach said as she walked in,"Huh? What are you-" Daxter looked and saw his hair was still down,"What happened? I loved when it was up and crazy! It was like a fire!" Daisy said

"He was upset..it happens when he's mad." Merelda said sadly,"Oh,Let me do it for you! I have so many interesting hairstyles for you to try!" Mona yelled pulling out her phone,she walked towards him and showed him a whole folder of hairstyles she saved,"That one would look nice!" Merelda said pointing towards one with braids,"I want that one!" Rita said pointing at one with jewels in it

"How about you guys stop by and we'll do each others hair." Mona suggested,"That's a great idea! Can we Gregory?" Pucca asked excited,"Um..Ok?" Gregory said uncertain,"I want to do Gregory's hair! It's so nice!" Peach said touching it a bit,Tomoko looked up and giggled,"Not funny.." "Can I do your hair,Tomoko?" Daisy asked as she took a cinnamon off the tray,"Ok.." She said looking back down.

That night,the bakers were sleeping besides Rita who was making something. They kept a scrapbook to mark all their fun events together,she added an extra addition. Rita had learned how to sow from Merelda who was very passionate on sowing since her and her grandma used to sow before she died,Rita looked at her work happily

Rita closed it happily,excited for another great day with her family.


	6. The curse of Gregory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the past telling of Gregory and his tragic upbringing(and also a long way of saying why I don't draw his tail)

_A small rat walked home from school looking down,that's when a sound was heard,It was of a cute little kitty,he walked towards the sound and saw a baby kitty in a box,"aww..what's a poor little thing like you doing out here in the cold?" He asked picking it up and holding it close. He knew his mom would never let him keep it but he couldn't bring him to leave it. He made it home and went through his window,he placed the kitten in his blankets and pet it,"I think I'll call you Pip..yes..that'll be cute!" He said smiling happily._

_The rat and pip were happy together,he would give them the table scraps and gave it a bath every month,his mother never noticed that he was a lot more happier lately._

_"Pip! I'm-" The rat looked around frantically looking for his only friend,he walked into the living room to see a horrible sight,"Ug..terrible beast..Gregory?!" His mom looked over at him annoyed,"What was this thing doing in your room?" She asked kicking the now dead cat towards him,the rat fell down to his knees crying softly,"Oh come now. Don't cry,It's pointless now." the older rat walked away. Gregory grabbed pip and held them close to his chest as he cried not making noice,he looked over and saw his mother approach with a knife,"Mama.." She ran towards him and grabbed him by the tail,"Do you really think you deserve happiness?! You should have died!" She swag the knife down onto his tail._

_Gregory was slowly losing his mind,all the abuse he received,it was driving him insane,of course it wasn't from anyone at school..but from the one he first looked up to. He felt like the world hated him for being born or something. He knew who to blame for everything,his mind was slowly coming undone._

_The rat looked up from his plate and looked at his mother,"I thought of killing myself yesterday." His mom looked up,"Why didn't you?" She asked looking back down,"Dunno..I might as well.." He said taking his knife and toying with it,"Gregory,put that down. You can kill yourself after dinner-" "Maybe I could kill you." His mom looked up in shock,"WHAT? What are-" She stopped talking when she saw a face she never saw before,Gregory had a very disturbing smile across his face. He giggled a bit and walked away from the table._

_Gregory sat up hearing his mother talking in the other room with someone on the phone,"ok..so you'll come and get him tomorrow?" He held his ear up to his wall hearing his mother talking,"Great..he might be going insane. I dunno why. Ok..I'll call you tomorrow to finalize it. Thank you. Good bye." Gregory moved back a bit,he now knew he wasn't wanted anywhere..not even home..he started to cry. He never showed any emotion until now,but that sadness was replaced with a psychotic laugh that his mother heard from her room._

_That next morning was the day Gregory would be leaving,his mother knocked on his door,"Get packed. Your leaving." She said sternly,the rat opened the door to see that he was already packed and had that smile on his face again,"Surprising you didn't do his already,mother." He said laughing,for someone who was just 14,it was really creepy hearing him say that. He walked past her humming a tune that was pretty disturbing,his mom sighed taking her phone out and dialing the number she called yesterday. Gregory took a knife out the kitchen and walked up to her,"Mama?" The older rat looked over and fell to the ground being stabbed in the leg._

_The phone fell down in front of the younger rat with no tail,he stabbed it breaking it completely. He kicked it and smiled,"Why haven't I done this before? This is really fun!" He said walking over to his mother holding the knife tightly,"You know mama..all I wanted was love,but you never gave me that love. You made me think that nobody loved me..and you were right..but I don't care anymore.." He stabbed the knife into her leg again causing her to scream,"Greg..please listen! I did it to toughen you up!" "Harming a child everyday and cutting off his own tail..yeah..great_ _parenting." He stabbed her again,"Please! I'm sorry! I'll treat you better!" Gregory lifted her face by the hair,"It's a little too late for that..don't you think?" He stabbed her thigh._

_The older rat started to cry,"You cause me to think the world hated me! Do you know how many times I think of killing myself each night?! To finally be released from this hell?! But I didn't.." He slammed her head down,"Did I have hope that I would find happiness? That you would love me like a son? No..I didn't have hope. All that hope was gone thanks to you. **I was already dead..** " Gregory stabbed the knife into her chest,"I'll see you in hell mama..I'm sure we'll have a better relationship then." The old rat looked at the son she abused,the son..that was taking her life before her eyes._

_Gregory took his stuff to a bus stop and waited. He looked down feeling more dead inside then he already was,"Hello.." He looked over and saw a boy,around his age but was a human and had fire hair,"I'm Daxter..what's your name?" The rat looked down,"Gregory.."_

"Gregory! Wanna play with her?" Gregory snapped out his thoughts and saw his team mocking a white wolf named Whitney,"Of course..I'm going to cut her tail off." He took a saw and walked over to her and smiled creepily. Daxter looked at him and smiled seeing that smile he loved so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendship..no love..he loves to see him smile...DON'T THINK OTHERWISE PLEASE!
> 
> Also,I'm not drawing a picture for this..I might just stop drawing pictures for the smaller installments for the story


	7. The curse of Rita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rita's backstory  
> (Also her dad is like the only good person but his face is still blurred since she was really young and couldn't remember his face)

A little girl sat the grass looking at a chipmunk that she was feeding peanuts that she kept for a snake,she giggled as the rodent ate,she took a huge rock and slammed it down on the poor creature.

"Rita! What did you do?!" The girl looked over confused as her mother ran towards her,the woman was like her but her hair was a darker pink and skin a light pink. She saw the blood on the rock and the tail of the rodent,she grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her in.

The woman sat her down on the couch making her really upset,"What did I do wrong?" The woman slapped her,"I did not give you permission to speak!" She yelled annoyed. Rita sighed taking her doll from a dollhouse that she was given,she looked at her mom as she was on the phone with someone. Rita started to play with her doll as the little bell on her crown jingled and jangled.

A male returned that evening,having the same hair color of Rita but darker pink for the skin,"Where's Rita?" He asked looking around when he saw the little girl looking at him with a dead expression,"She killed another one?" "Yeah. Chipmunk this time." The male sighed sadly,he placed a hand on her shoulder,"Listen hun..We're working on a therapist for you. Can you please..please not kill anymore animals? Please?" Rita looked down,"Thank you." He walked past her smiling.

Rita was in preschool playing with her doll listening to the bell jingling happily,that's when a girl who was yellow walked over to her,"What a baby." Rita looked at her with emotionless eyes,"Who plays with dolls still? Your such a baby!" The girl snatched the doll from her and held it over her head,Rita stood up slowly and tried to reach for her,"Come on! Reach high!" Rita was growing annoyed and tried to go higher,"Go higher!" Rita started to grow angry,the girl threw the doll into the mud causing it to get dirty. Rita ran after it and took it out the mud,she ran towards the bathroom so she could clean her.

During nap time,Rita looked up at the sky holding her doll,she couldn't sleep,she could never sleep. Rita sighed as she held her doll close to her. It was given to her by the only one who cared about her,that was her grandma who died weeks ago. Since then,she's been dead inside. She couldn't care about anyone or anything.

When she got home,she noticed a nice pool that was being filled. A boy with dark pink hair and the same pink skin as her was sitting near it drinking water,"Excited for summer? We got a pool so we'd stayed cool during it." The man said happily patting Rita's head,she looked at the pool afraid it was like 6 feet deep. Rita walked inside into her room so she could play,she took a doll of a barbie a girl from her class gave her and took her princess doll from off the shelf. She placed them near her dollhouse,Rita took the barbie apart slowly making sure the head was left.

A few hours later,her brother called for her outside. Rita got up and walked outside her doll in her hands,she looked at the pool and saw it was full,"Wanna swim?" He asked smiling,Rita didn't say anything and just looked at the pool in fear something she never felt in a long time.

The boy grabbed his sister making her drop her doll,she started to trash about trying to get out. Her brother placed her near the water to be for a joke but Rita scratched his hand causing him to lose grip and drop her into the pool.

Just as everything was becoming dark in her vision,someone reached in and grabbed her. Rita started to couch out the water that filled her lungs,"What were you thinking?!" The man yelled,"I..I accidentally dropped her! She scratched my hand!" "She's supposed to! You shouldn't have grabbed her like that!" The male placed a towel over Rita and walked her inside.

Rita sat in the living room eating animal crackers,that was when her mom came in with a cupcake,"Here you go sweetie! A nice,strawberry cupcake." She said placing it down,Rita took hold of it and looked around it. She took a bite smiling how sweet it was,but she then became sick. Rita placed the treat down not wanting to try the treat anymore,"Go on,eat it." the woman said smiling as she washed dishes,Rita clenched her stomach feel like she was going to vomit.

Later that day at night,she heard her mom and dad yell about something regarding the treat. Rita felt a bit better but still felt sick none the less. She saw the door open and her dad walk in with a cup of water and a blue pill,"Here,take this. You'll feel better after." He said smiling,Rita took it but didn't feel different,"How do you feel?" "Better.." The man kissed her forehead,"Sweet dreams." He said walking away.

The pink girl sat in a chair at a table with her doll beside her as always. She was drawing a father's day card for her dad,that yellow girl walked to her smirking. She snatched the card out her hands and laughed,"These drawings are terrible! Not even a father would love this." She teased placing it down laughing more. Rita ignored and went back to writing the note inside that was a bit too long,even for someone her age. The girl grabbed the doll again,Rita sighed annoyed and stood up. She tried to get the doll but the yellow girl started to pull the doll apart.

Rita stopped moving,she thought she stopped breathing. The one thing,she had left,was taken away from her..in the blink of an eye. The yellow girl laughed as the doll was thrown on the floor it's head ripped off and stuffing everywhere.

A pair of scissors were held in Rita's hand as she breathed heavily as she looked at the other girl,she stood up and yelled in anguish.

As if the darkness was enough. Rita found herself running,she always found herself running from whatever held her down. But she had blood over her dress and face. All she did was run. She ran for god knows how long.

The girl sat down on a log looking down,she didn't have a plan on where she was going. But Rita heard something that brought up her hope.

Merelda walked up to Rita as she slept on a desk with a picture beside her,she looked at it closer. It was a cute picture of her and a princess doll with a little bell on the crown.

Merelda picked it up and smiled,she thought for a second and then came up with an idea that would make her happy and would make a great birthday present. Merelda pat her head happily before walking to her sowing kit to get started on her work.

A few days past and that was the day of Rita's 7th birthday,she's been with the bakers for 3 years now. And today was the day to celebrate that.

There was muffins,cookies,and especially cupcakes. Rita gotten gifts from everyone who came by to drop them off,she was only allowed to opened then when it was night time. But she was happy none the less,Merelda had finished the gift she made and put it in a gift box topped with a pink/red bow. She placed it among the ones that many got for her.

"Can I open them now?" Rita asked as Gregory closed up shop,"Ok..fine. Go upstairs." Rita ran up the steps excited,everyone was around the gifts looking at them. Tomoko was reading the cards since Rita gave them to her and she needed the extra practice,"Which one should I open first?!" Rita yelled picking up one and shacking it,"That one is from Peach." Daxter said pointing,the girl opened it and smiled,"Jewelry! So pretty!!" The jewels were pink and the hooks were silver. Rita took one gift at a time and opened them happily.

Most people who dropped by gave her cards and a few dollars

Daisy got her a baking book

Pauline got her a pink jacket with purple glitter spelling her name

Link got her a training sword that Gregory took away for when she's older

Tomoko got her a knife sharpener

Pucca got her a phone that Gregory put a child lock on

Daxter got her coupons,"I had to search every aisle for them!" "What is she going to do with coupons?" "Your right..Do you want credit cards instead?"

Gregory got her a..CROSSBOW?! "Gregory! She's too young!" "Your never to young to have a crossbow."

finally,Rita took Merelda's gift and opened it.

The girl took the small push out the box and was about to cry,"Do you like it? I made it from scratch." It looked just like the one she had,but was made with more love then the last. In the box was three other things. An apron,A small plush knife and cupcake,"I decided to add something that reminds you about the ones who love you." Merelda said smiling. Rita hugged her as she started to cry,"GROUP HUG!" Everyone joined in smiling happily.

Rita was up playing with her doll as she looked at the baking book,"Ready for game night?" Daxter asked knocking on her bedroom door,"Yeah! Give me a moment." She said as she dressed her doll in the apron,attached the knife to her hand and placed the cupcake next to her,Rita stood up. She looked at the doll as it sat at the desk smiling,she smiled back as she followed Daxter out the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..cute..Happy endings with dark stories make me happy..


	8. Daxter's crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gregory and Daxter are in the bakery alone,they thought about making cupcakes. But then Daxter saw a boy in the market place who he starts to feel something for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hurts my heart..since 1:I couldn't find anyone Gregory would like. And 2:I'm destroying my ship..man..I need to stop doing that!

It was a boring day in the bakery. A cold fall evening,everyone was relaxing and Gregory was making warm snakes for him and Daxter. Their fellow bakers were out with Rita for a friendly outing at the zoo,the two males didn't want to go for they thought it was dumb so they were left alone. The rat finished the cake balls and placed them down,"here you go. Have some." Gregory said as he took one himself,Daxter took one as well and sighed,"I miss the sun.." he said sadly. Gregory rolled his eyes,"You should be happy you can even SEE the sun.." "You can't?" The rat raised an eyebrow,"Oh right..forgot.." Daxter said remembering the rat's condition,"It's fine.."

They both thought it would another bad day but then Daxter eyes something from across the street. A male with green hair with blonde at the tips,he has a muscular figure and tan skin,"Look!" Gregory looked over as the fire haired boy looked through the window at the male.

**(God Daxter's eyes..)**

Gregory looked through the window at the male who was at the apple stand,"He's..He's perfect.." Daxter said blushing,"Wow..I never knew you played that way.." "Not like that!" Daxter said annoyed,"I'm saying he's perfect..by material stand point!" Daxter corrected,"Material?" "Look at him! His skin is a great tone! His hair is an amazing color! Imagine what we can do with that type of material!"

Daxter grabbed the rat by the collar pulling him up to his face,"I don't want him..He's too perfect.." Gregory said turning his head,Daxter let him go,"But..But this is a one in a life time! I need his hair! I need his skin!" Daxter said looking back at the male with a smile,"No..We can't have him. You know how Tomoko is when we work alone. She likes it when we're together,It helps her cope to whatever happened when she was in that attic and as her older brothers we have to respect that wish and not break it!" Gregory said crossing his arms,"But..He's perfect..and Merelda would love to have his skin!"

Daxter watched as the male paid for the apple and walked to another cart,"Please let me go to him!" "NO!" Daxter looked back over and sighed,"Guess you leave me no choice." Gregory raised an eyebrow,"LOOK IT YOUR MOM FROM BEYOND THE GRAVE!" Gregory turned around and the boy run out.

The male was startled when the fire haired boy ran in front of him,"Hi! I..I like you hair!" Daxter said trying to catch his breath,"Um..thanks?" The male looked at his hair as it spiked up,"I like yours too,it's spiky and cool. It makes it look like a fire." Daxter looked up,"You think so?" "Yeah,your hair is pretty unique." The two smiled at each other,"I'm Jak." "Daxter..and that over there is..my..friend..Gregory." The boy pointed towards the bakery,"Oh,you bake?" "Yep! Wanna come in,it's free." Jak looked at the stands,"sure."

"Gregory,This is Jak!" Daxter said stepping in with the male following behind,Gregory crossed his arms," _charmed.._ Would you like anything?" Gregory asked trying to hide his anger,"Oh no it's fine." The male sat down in a chair next to Daxter,the rat sat down as well glaring down the male,"So..um..What do you do..for..a living?" "I fix motorcycles. Not a fun job or safe but it pays bills.." Jak said taking a cake ball off a tray,"Where did you get that scarf?" "I got it from a shop in France." "You've been to France?!" "You haven't? It's like here but fancier!" Gregory rolled his eyes groaning,"So Gregory,I noticed you don't have a tail..is that normal?"

"No..it's not. My mother cut it off when I was a child." Gregory said looking away,"Oh..I'm sorry-" "I don't need your pity or sympathy." Daxter shot a look at Gregory,"I've seen other people around here. Where are they?" "Their on a field trip to the zoo. You see,we have this girl name Rita and she lives here. So basically we're her parents and have to take care of her. There's also this other girl Merelda who's like her mom so she mostly takes care of her." "Aww..That's so sweet!" The two laughed but the rat didn't,"Daxter,can I talked to you for a moment?" Gregory stood up,"Ok,do you want anything while I'm up?" "Do you have apple juice?" "Yeah!" Daxter was pulled back into the kitchen.

Gregory and turned around to see Daxter looking at Jak longingly,"See?! You like him! Your practically trying to get with him,your like a school girl!" "I am not! Can't I talk to him?" Gregory groaned,"Just let him go. He won't be any fun since you'll be going slower then usual!" Daxter turned his back and grabbed a carton of juice,"You told me your mother disallowed friends and pets. You had a cat,but your mother said you couldn't keep it." "I named them pip..then she killed them." "Are you going to be just like your mother? Are you going to take him away like your mom did to pip?!" Daxter yelled,"I'm nothing like her!" "Then let me have this! Please.." Gregory sighed sadly,"ok..But I won't promise that I'll ruin his perfect face." "Please don't..." Gregory placed a drug in the juice before they returned.

The two walked back into the room and sat down,Daxter placed the glass of juice near Jak,"Thank you." The green/blonde haired boy said taking a sip,"What's it like working in a bakery?" Jak asked,"It's pretty messy but really fun! We're all good friends so it's really fun!" "Motorcycle fixing is less fun. I would love to make things with you some day." Daxter blushed and smiled,"That would be great!" Gregory rolled his eyes and took a cake ball,Jak started to feel dizzy,"Are you ok?" Daxter asked,"I feel..sorta sleepy.." Jak's eye lids started to close slightly,"I should..get home..thank you for the treats.."

The green/blonde haired male started to stumble but the boy grabbed him,"You can't go home like this! You'll get hurt,you can stay here." Daxter said touching his hair,it was silky,"ok..." Jak gave in and fell asleep,"Ok,Prefect! We have 5 hours to do this,Do you even have a plan?" Gregory asked as he helped Daxter pick the male up,"I always have a plan,help me get him tied up."

Jak became conscious once again,his first action was to rub the sleep out his eyes but he couldn't move his hands or body. He looked around to see the horrifying sight everyone sees when they wake up here,"Finally! It's been an hour!" Gregory yelled walking over to the male annoyed,Daxter came from his chair and pushed a cart over to him,"You should feel very lucky. If is wasn't for my friend here,you would never be here. But he fell in love with you so,lucky you!" "I didn't fall in love with him. I fell in love with his apprentice. His skin..His hair..not HIM." Jak looked at the boy with wide eyes,"Sure.." "What's going on? Why am I tied up?" Jak asked as he tried to move his arm.

"Well..the bakers you see in here..are our family. As a family,we bake goods together and give them to everyone. But we add a little something to make them taste x10 better. That's when we kidnap people and make them into those goods. And lucky you,Daxter picked you for your.. _perfect_..figure and hair." Jak looked at Daxter as he smiled innocently,the boy sighed before letting a laugh out,"What's funny?" Daxter asked patiently,"Oh..this is just a prank! I heard pranks were normal around here! I like this new addition!" Jak laughed again,"OH MY GOD! He's an idiot!" Gregory said over dramatic,"Jak..This..isn't a prank. We're going to kill you and bake you." Daxter said still smiling.

"Ok..prove it!" Jak said giggling,Daxter took a scalpel and placed a cut on his face. The green/blonde haired male yelped and saw the blood go down,he felt scared now,"See? This isn't a prank." Gregory said giving a smirk,"Why?!" The two looked at each other,"Don't worry about it. We need to finish this." Gregory said grabbing a knife. Jak looked at the fire haired boy,"Daxter..I really like you..please let me go..I won't tell anyone..I really think we can be friends!" Jak said trying to reason with him,"Here's the thing. I fell in love with your hair and your skin. Not for you. I want everything..but YOU." Daxter said losing his smile.

Daxter walked over to him and started to touch his hair,it was soft and silky,"What do you do to keep so soft?" He asked running his fingers through it like a lover would,"I..I don't do..much..to it.." Jak said holding in tears,Daxter touched his skin next,"wow..such a nice color..and the blood really highlights it.." "It's not fair!" Gregory yelled,"I hate people who look better then me! Us normal people must try SO hard to look great but it just comes natural to everyone else!"

The boy looked at the rat as he held a knife waiting to stab something,"Do you want to cut his skin?" Gregory jolted up excited,"Yes!" He yelled running towards him,Gregory looked at the male and smiled,"Now..where should I cut?" Gregory held the knife near his neck,he pressed it lightly and cut a nice circle. The rat yanked it off letting a trail of blood go down.

"D..Daxter..please..I..I can..help..you.." Jak said still shocked from losing his skin,"No thanks! Maybe we should have met when we were kids,then you could have helped me through my trauma." The boy said smirking,"So..if you want to reserve his skin and hair. We need to be smart,we can't do what we usually do." "I know. Give me the adrenaline and a carving knife." Gregory walked over to the cart and started to gather things.The boy placed a hand on Jak's face smiling,"I can't wait to use you..Maybe I'll make you into a doll so I can keep you with me forever. Or Merelda could stuff you to keep your memory with me..as my first love." Daxter said,"SEE?! You like him!" "I do..I really..really..do.." Jak hanged his head sadly knowing he had no chance of escaping.

Gregory gave him the supplies and sat next to a table with skulls,he picked up one of a small rat with little strains of blonde hair still there and observed it. Daxter flipped the table upward and marked where he would start with a sharpie,"Stay still. This might hurt a bit." Daxter said shooting the numb injection into Jak's body then shooting the adrenaline,"So what's your plan?" Gregory asked crossing his arms,"Simple..Numb him,Cut off his hair,numb him again,then get his skin. Easy as pie." "But what if it wares off?" "I'll just shoot him up again." "But wouldn't that ruin the organs?" "Most likely..but I just need his skin and hair. That's all.."

Daxter began to use the knife and cut slowly around the scalp of the male's hair,Jak shut his eyes keeping the blood from his eyes. Once it was done,Daxter gave it to Gregory,"What are you even going to do with this?" "Wash it,then make a doll. I'm pretty sure Merelda would like that." Daxter said starting on the skin,the knife moved in the center of the arm and moved down until he hit the fingernails that's when he moved it up back to his shoulder.

Gregory took the red scarf that Jak was wearing and put it on,he looked into a mirror,"This looks way better then me." Gregory said posing a little,Daxter rolled his eyes as he started to cut through the fingers. The numb serum started to ware off causing the pain to increase and it was clear on Jak's face. Daxter looked at his face to see the expression,"What's wrong?" "It..It hurts..a..a lot.." The fire haired boy started to panic,"Can you give me another shot?" The rat looked over worried,"But..If we give him too much..then that'll ruin the value of the organs."

"I know what I'm doing! Just give me it!" Gregory sighed and grabbed another serum,he gave it to Daxter. The boy looked up the male's chest and shot the serum into his right side. Daxter started to finish his work,the skin came off pretty hard but it was simple. But Jak kept feeling it,which isn't what Daxter wanted,"Another shot." "But-" Daxter looked over with a crazed look,"ANOTHER..SHOT.." The rat gave him another. It was shot into Jak's side,Daxter wanted to finish but he couldn't help feeling bad since Jak kept feeling pain. The boy stepped back a bit as he watched the male jerk around in pain,"Oh god..what did I do?!" Gregory ran to him and watched as the blood poured out and killing him completely. That's when someone came down the stairs,"Gregory! Daxter! We're back!" Pucca said walking down to see the dead body.

Pucca looked at the body and how the blood poured out,"What..happened?" She asked looking at the male she never saw before,Merelda,Tomoko,and Rita came downstairs to see the same sight,"Daxter fell in love with this guy and wanted to preserve his perfectness." Gregory said looking at Jak who was bleeding out,"I..just wanted to keep his looks..so I can remember him..he was my first love.." Daxter said looking down with tears building up,Merelda walked over to him and gave him a hug like he was a younger brother,"Don't worry..I get it." She said looking at the skin patch that was a great shade

"Wow! You killed his brain!" Rita said watching foam appear out his mouth,"Theres no way we can use his guts. Too messed up.." Tomoko said holding her hands,"It was his idea.." Daxter sighed sadly,"The only thing I've done right was remove his hair." Merelda looked over and picked it up,it was still soft,"Amazing! Imagine the doll I cold make!"

"That's what I said!" Pucca took his body from the table and moved him to a wall and clipped him there,"You know..we could use the poisoned organs for a future torture!" Pucca said taking a clump of skin off,"Good idea! Guess this didn't go to waste!" Gregory said surprised,"We still have some leftover organs we could make muffins-" Rita said before Merelda jumped up,"MUFFINS!!!!" She yelled excited,"Yes..we can make muffins.." Tomoko said smiling. Merelda yelled and ran upstairs in excitement. The rest followed but Daxter stayed behind to look at Jak one more time,the one he loved..the one he had to leave,"I won't see you in the afterlife..but I hope I will.." He said smiling walking upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY SHIPPPPP!!!! IT'S SINKING!!!
> 
> wait..it's not..why am I making a big deal out of it again? This is just one fanfic..I can just write more Jak and Daxter fanfics


	9. Merelda's Muffin Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a random thing I did because I was bored

Merelda started to hum a tune as she mixed together a mixture so it would make muffins,"What are you singing?" Tomoko asked as she made her treat that were tarts,"I'm singing about muffins! Me and yellow feather used to sing it together!" "Isn't that your pet bird before you left?" Daxter asked as he and Pucca were both making cookies,"Yeah!" "Can we hear?" Rita asked as Gregory helped her mix together a batch that would make brownies,"Well..I haven't really practiced well..But I guess I could!" "Yay! Sing your heart out!" Pucca said happily.

_When the sky is dark. And the air is cold. All you want to do. Is huddle and hide til everything's alright. All you need is. Something warm to bite. So everything. Turns alright. So listen up as I tell you something. That brights up my day. Something very warm and very good. To help the clouds roll away. Listen please..Cause I like to eat.._

_Muffins!_

_Very warm! Very sweet! Good for breakfast treats! They come in all different flavors,so many endless possibilities! Here's some of my favorite!_

_Pumpkin!_

_Chocolate!_

_Blueberry!_

_Pecan!_

_French Toast!_

_Cauliflower!_

_Maple Bacon!_ _  
_

_Cinnamon!_

_Apple!_

_Caramel!_

_Banana!_

_Peaches!  
_

_Strawberry!_

_Oatmeal!_

_Raspberry!_

_Cranberry!_

_Honey!  
_

_Lemon!_

_And Chorizo!_

_Muffins! Muffins! Muffins! Muffins! Muffins! Muffins! Muffins!_

**_MUFFINS!!!  
_ **

Everyone clapped as the performance ended,"Do any of those flavors exists?" Gregory asked confused,"They do..and I love them.." Merelda said as she bit into something that was made of batter,"You haven't baked-" "I know.."


	10. The curse of Pucca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is before any of this had happened. Pucca had moved into the bakery,but she started to feel worse..and worse..and worse. She soon fell into insanity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas..sorry..  
> This isn't a back story(I think),it's just a short glimpse of what she went through before the events

A little girl skipped through town smiling happily as a wagon followed her,"Hello!" She said at everyone making them smile. Pucca skipped all the way to her new home and new job,"I'm so excited!" She yelled running into the bakery. It had tables,chairs,empty cases,and stairs that lead upstairs,so many ideas filled her mind as she moved everything in.

She started immediately to get everything started,most of her stuff was for her room. Pucca had her bed supplies,a big mirror,some dolls,ribbons,and a laptop. She went downstairs and used the rest to decorate the bakery,"Time to get the ingredients out!" She opened a box full of sugar,flour,and icing. Just then she started to make cupcakes,she could put everything up later.

A couple walked into the bakery to see the girl decorating the amazing cupcakes,"Um..Is this a-" "Bakery? Yes! I just got finished with this batch! It's a strawberry flavor with chocolate icing! Want some? It's only 6 dollars!" She said handing the tray out,the male walked up and took a sniff,"wow..these smell great!" He said smiling. Pucca cut a bit off one and gave a sample to him,he tried a bit and gave a more pronounced smile

"Dear! Try these!" He gave a bit to the female and she took a bite,"Wow! These are so sweet!" She said smiling,"We'll take 4 please!" Pucca wrapped up the 4 in a present and gave it to them,"Why thank you! What's your name?" "I'm Pucca! What's yours?" The two smiled at each other,"I'm Crash. And this is my girlfriend Twana." The bandicoot nodded gleefully,"Ok! The next time I see you,I'll say,'Hello Crash! Hello Twana!" The couple shared a few more laughed before leaving.

Pucca placed the rest of the cupcakes in the oven in case anyone else went in,a tune came out her mouth that she made lyrics to," _I like to make them smile smile smile. Yeah I do. It makes me happy all the while,yeah it does. It makes me happy when they all smile smile smile. It just brightens up my day!_ " She sang grabbing more boxes holding more of her stuff,"I have a feeling this will be the best day ever!"

An alarm went off flashing 6PM in bright green,the girl reached her hand over and pressed it down. She sat up looking directly at the mirror,Pucca looked dead now. Her hair was dropping over her shoulders,her skin looked more pale,and she looked like she was going to pass out. A sigh escaped her mouth as she stood up and walked over to her closet to put on something,nothing seemed nice anymore not even her dresses. She settled on a black hoodie that would cover her body,she looked into the mirror giving a small smile,

"Just smile..smile..smile..SMILE.." She said as her mind became a blur,her smile escaped as she started to cry,"smile..you stupid..stupid girl!" She yelled pulling her hair as she wanted to smile so much,"JUST SMILE!!!" Pucca banged her head on the mirror breaking it and making glass shatter everywhere. Her head started to bleed making her cry more,"STOP IT!! STOP CRYING!!" She yelled hitting her head repeatedly,everything became a loud blur. She started to sing again," _I like to SMILE SMILE SMILE_ _SMILE. Yes I do..Just SMILE..SMILE..SMILE!!_ " tears streamed her face making everything break down around her. The black haired girl stood up and walked to her bathroom,she washed her face from the blood and tears,"Stop..smiling..for once.." She said looking into her black eyes.

Pucca wasn't the same. Her smile didn't mean anything it didn't mean she was happy..it meant she was lying to herself. Nobody saw it since she hid it well. She started to grow depressed seeing the world in a different light,nothing made her happy..what even was happy?

The girl walked into the forest so her mind could stay free,nobody followed at least what she thought. She went deeper then she usually does her thoughts not anything she liked,all she wanted was her mind to shut up for once. That was when she came up to a cliff she never saw,it was dark out now,nobody was around to see her,perfect chance to jump she thought. A wicked smile escaped and walked forwards one more step,"They want a laugh? I'll give them a laugh.." She said as she walked forward. That smile faded as she started to grow worried,

" _What am I doing? Is this the right move?_ " She sang as she moved closer," _Will anybody miss me? Am I doing the right thing?_ " Pucca took one final step before she stopped," _Should I jump? Yes..I should.._ " Pucca's smile returned before...

" _Everything is alright..please step away.._ " Pucca stopped moving as she heard a voice of a female sing," _We'll be your family..til we finally die.._ " A little girls voice sang," _If..You jump..We'll..be..all alone..._ " A much older voice of the girl sang," _Don't jump..please.._ " A male sang," _Please don't..we're here now.._ " Another male sang," _Then I won't if it comes to that.._ " Pucca said stepping back," _Thank..you.._ " They sang before disappearing. Pucca looked behind her still feeling that they were still there. She walked away her thoughts back again.

"Pucca! Wakey Wakey!" Rita yelled,the girl sat up stretching,"Ready for breakfast? Gregory's making MUFFINS!!!!!!" Merelda said happily,"I'm coming..I'm coming.." Pucca said rubbing her eyes. The 2 ran downstairs. Pucca got up and looked at the mirror and smiled," _I have a reason to smile smile smile..now that I..finally have a family..yes I do. I don't have a reason not to smile smile smile. So don't ever try to take it away..or you'll regret it.._ " She sang as she put on her dress and put up her hair in buns. She ra downstairs to her family as they laughed and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like..this one is very rushed..


	11. Yikes..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo..I've been away from this story for awhile..I think it's time for me to get back to doing it..

"As you can tell,we've been eating nothing but sweets. Correct?" Merelda asked walking around

"Correct!" Rita yelled

"And we've been out of shape. Correct?"

"I guess.." Daxter said

"And we haven't been torturing for a long time have we?"

"Sadly yes." Gregory said

"And we haven't had sunlight in awhile. Have we?"

"Yes ma'am!" Pucca said

"What do we do about these problems?"  
  


Tomoko raised her hand

"How about instead of baking,we cook actual food to eat. And we go for runs every afternoon,therefore we won't run out of the ingredients so fast."

Everyone clapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torturing will be back as soon as I can stop being lazy


End file.
